


The Red String That Binds Us

by napsushi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsushi/pseuds/napsushi
Summary: Victor dreams of a boy every night, the boy destined to be his soul mate.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Red String That Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic I had so many plans for, but eventually it just dropped off my radar. I'm too proud of what I did write to not post though, so here is the content I did make. I have no plans to continue or finish this fic.

The dreams started when he was very young, still wobbly on his legs but determined to explore the world that seemed so big to someone so small. He saw a boy younger than him, wobbling on ice and barely managing to stay upright, creating a red line on the surface that seemed to levitate off of it to wrap around his tiny pinky. Victor had been told about these types of dreams before, in bedtime stories from his mother. The red string of fate that binds those who were lucky to have a soulmate in this world, someone who was made just for them and was their perfect match. It was said that they would see their soulmate in a dream with the string until they finally found each other, if they ever did. It was the sad truth, while some were blessed in this way, most were cursed with never finding their other half. They were said to die bitter and lonely, while those who found their soulmates were amongst the happiest on earth. Truly a double edged sword.

The dreams were scattered at first, happening maybe once every few months, always the same. Dark moonlit ice rink, too dark to see any details of the area beyond where pale moonlight poured in from tall windows on one side. The small figure, his face draped in shadows, trying to find his way clumsily across the cold surface, creating a line of red that seemed to glow on its own no matter how dark it got. Every time it would seem like Victor would finally be able to reach him, he’d wake up crying. On those nights he would only be able to go back to sleep if his mother held him close, softly singing Russian lullabies in his ear as he slowly drifted away again.

It was the dreams that inspired Victor to beg his mother to buy him his first pair of skates. He would spend hours at the small pond near their house in the countryside just a few minutes outside of Moscow, just gliding along the ice. When it became too warm and the pond melted too much to skate on, he’d beg his mother to take him to the city to skate at an indoor rink. It wasn’t long before his mother surprised him and told him that she’d enrolled him in novice ice skating classes.

Within a few months of classes, Victor was one of the best in his age bracket. Within the year he was noticed by a coach of the name Yakov Feltsman, who had asked him if he’d like to join him in St. Petersburg to train instead. The old coach had said the rink was much better, and had told his mother that he would take care of Victor as his own while he trained there. Though she was reluctant to let her only son travel so far from home, she knew skating would make him happy, and that Coach Feltsman would take care of Victor far better than she would ever be able to. And so, Victor left his home for St. Petersburg.

Soon after joining Yakov in St Petersburg, Victor started training for his junior debut in competitive international figure skating. To say he was nervous was an understatement, but he was also equally just as excited. The thrill of competition was what drove him to train harder, and in no time he was at his first Junior Grand Prix Final with a bronze medal around his neck. Yakov seemed proud of him, but Victor wanted more. He knew he could do better; he knew he could be the best. And so, he trained even harder for Junior Russian Nationals, pushing himself to his limits to earn himself a silver. 

Victor sent every medal he won back home to his mother, to show her how well he was doing, along with handwritten letters back and forth. She always asked about his soul dreams, wondering if he met the boy in them yet. Victor would always say no, but the dreams had been getting more and more frequent, as well as more clear. His mother assured him that that apparently meant he was on the right path to meet him, so Victor let himself hold on to that small glimmer of hope.

Victor didn't know when, but he knew one day he would meet his soul mate, his one true love.


End file.
